


Dr. Love

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lee Seokmin | DK, Doctor Lee Seokmin | DK, F/M, Fluff, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: When your son is sick, you take him to see a doctor. Dr. Lee is a very charming man.





	Dr. Love

I peek in the rear view mirror at my son Taewon just to check and see if he was still asleep. Luckily, he is. I smile, satisfied and happy. I’m glad he’s finally getting a little rest after how sick he’s been. It’s been a rollercoaster lately. It’s like one day he was fine and the next he was horribly sick. After going to the hospital in Busan for his condition, we were recommended to go see a specialist in Seoul. Apparently this guy is really good at his job and he’s good with kids, which is a huge bonus. Taewon isn’t exactly fond of doctors. They intimidate him to the point where he’s too scared to let them give him a checkup. With his condition being as bad as it is, I would do anything—even drive all the way to Seoul—to find a doctor that would help him. Five hours of driving is nothing if it means my baby will get better soon.

Once we arrive in Seoul, I make my way to wherever my GPS is pointing me. I turn down busy streets and sit in traffic, but soon enough we’re pulling into the hospital parking lot. I sigh in relief and exhaustion. Finally, we’ve made it.

I quickly get out of the car and then open up the back to take my sleeping son out of his carseat. I unbuckle him and pull him into an embrace, and he slowly awakens.

“Mommy…” He rubs at his eyes tiredly. “Where are we?”

“We’re at the hospital, baby. They’re gonna make you all better.” I say as I kick the car door closed and slowly walk towards the entrance. I was struggling a little with him in my arms. One thing’s for sure: Taewon definitely isn’t as small as he used to be.

“I want to go home.” He starts sniffling on my shoulder. I desperately attempt to stop his tears as I enter the hospital. Once he calms down a little, I go right up the front desk.

“Hi. I made an appointment with Dr. Lee for my son Taewon.” I said to the receptionist. She types a few things in her computer before looking up at me again.

“If you take a seat in the pediatric waiting room, a nurse will come get you soon.” She smiles brightly. I return it and go towards the waiting room. Maybe if Taewon plays with some of the toys in there it’ll take off the edge.

I sit down and Taewon looks around before his eyes land on a bucket of toys they set out for the kids here. He happily runs over to play and I relax a little. He seems to be alright. His mind is off of the doctor for now. I keep my eyes on him like a hawk though, just in case. but he barely gets any time to remember where he is when the nurse comes in and calls his name.

I go pick him up and we make our way down the hall after the nurse. She leads us towards a stadiometer on the wall. “Give mommy your shoes.” I whisper to Taewon. He slowly kicks his littles shoes off and hands them to me. The nurse guides him against the wall and measures his height.

“Wow! A hundred six centimeters? You’re tall for a six year old.” She smiles at Taewon. He just bashfully hides behind me. The nurse laughs. “If you’ll come this way, I’ll take you to your room.” She tells me. I nod and we follow her into a tiny room. “Taewon, can I get you to stand on the scale for me?” The nurse asks.

Taewon timidly approaches the scale before standing on it. I felt really proud that he was being such a good boy today. Even though I know he’s scared, he’s being strong. The nurse quickly writes down his weight and then tells us the doctor will be in shortly.

At those words, I sit down and relax back in the chair next to the doctor’s desk. Taewon climbs up onto my lap and rests his head against my chest. “Mommy, I’m scared.” He looks up at me.

“It’s okay. You shouldn’t be scared. I heard this doctor is really nice.” I stroke my sons hair lovingly. He nods at me and before I can say another word to him, the door is opening up.

My head snaps up as the door swings open and I’m met by an unexpected sight. It’s a young man, very handsome with the brightest and most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. Is this the doctor? It can’t be, he’s so young.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Lee.” The man smiles at us. I stand up, setting Taewon down on the chair. I shake the doctor’s hand firmly and he seems pleasantly surprised.

“I’m Y/N.” I say.

“Lovely to meet you.” He says to me. Then his eyes travel to my son behind me. “And what might your name be, young man?” Taewon doesn’t say anything at first, but eventually starts to give in.

“T-Taewon.” He replies quietly.

“Ooh, nice name.” Dr. Lee kneels before my son. “Wanna know a secret, Taewon?”

“A secret?”

“Yeah, but you can’t tell your mom.” Dr. Lee whispers loud enough for me to hear.

“What is it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know if I can trust you just yet.” Dr. Lee teases.

Taewon giggles suddenly. “Tell me!” He laughs. I’m taken aback at how fast he opened up to the doctor already.

“My real name is Seokmin. But only you can call me that, okay? Our little secret?” He held his pinkie out. Taewon linked his tiny one as best as he could around Dr. Lee’s.

“Secret.” Taewon nods. Dr. Lee grins yet again and then stands up to face me. He laughs a little at my surprised expression.

“I heard you were good with kids, but I didn’t know you were this good. It’s like he doesn’t even think of you as a doctor…” I notice.

“Well, I try to make them as comfortable as possible.” He tells me. I nod at that. “Now, what exactly is wrong with him?” He asks, sitting at his desk and logging into the computer sitting here.

“I’m not really sure. That’s why we’re here. I heard you were the best pediatric doctor out there, so we came all the way from Busan to see you.” I admit to him. He nods at that.

“What about symptoms? Anything to indicate what he may have?” He inquires.

I shake my head uncertainly. “Fevers, vommiting, stomach aches and pains. I mean, I don’t really know what to tell you. He’s just, not well. It seems like it’s gotten progressively worse. I just don’t want something to happen to him.” I say worriedly.

Dr. Lee stands up and grabs Taewon from the chair he’s on. He set him on the examination table and looks down at him. “Is it okay if I check you out, buddy?” He asks my son. Taewon nods without any hesitation in his expression. Dr. Lee takes this opportunity to check out what may be possibly wrong. It seems like he checks everything and then looks at Taewon inquisitively.

“What is it?” I ask him nervously.

“He seems to be having a lot of abdominal pain.” He points out. “I think a few more measures should be taken for tests. Just a few. Nothing painful.” He promises me. I nod, willing to do anything he needs.

One stool test later, we’re sitting in the little examination room again, waiting for the results to come in. Dr. Lee insisted that the labs be done right away, and for that I was thankful. Not only is he handsome and good at his job, but he’s considerate and caring. His wife or girlfriend must be one lucky woman.

“Alright, just as I thought.” He smiles at the computer screen. He turns towards me. “It’s nothing serious, Y/N. Taewon has a mild case of gastroenteritis. I’ll prescribe him an antibiotic that should have it cleared up in less than a week. I think the reason it was staying for so long was because he was drinking too much fluid. When you get a stomach bug like that, you don’t want to drink too much.”

I let out a long breath that I didn’t know I was holding in. I felt so relieved that nothing too serious was going on with Taewon. “Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.” I say to him gratefully.

“It’s really no problem at all. I’m glad to help.” Dr. Lee smiles at me. “I’ll even help you fill his prescription now if you’d like.” He offers.

“That would be wonderful.” I nod and pick up Taewon. He clings to me and I follow Dr. Lee out of the office and towards the elevators. We get in and I let out a sigh.

“So, it’s just you two here?” The doctor asks me.

“Yeah. Taewon’s dad isn’t in the picture anymore.” I say, but I’m not sad or anything. We manage just fine on our own.

“Ah, I see. I could kind of pick that up from you. You seem very strong and attached to your son. It’s endearing.” Dr. Lee smiles. I return it.

“He’s my pride and joy.” I chuckle.

“Are you two returning to Busan tonight or…?” He asks as the elevator opens. We get off and he leads me towards the pharmacy.

“No, I think we’ll stay for a few days and look around the city.” I decide. Dr. Lee smiles and stops right before the pharmacy.

“You stay here, I’ll be right back with your prescription.” He says. I nod and sit down on some chairs positioned near the entrance. Taewon’s already fast asleep. A day in the life of being a six year old.

Before I could blink, the doctor was back, but he just sat next to me, seemingly not in a hurry to return to his office. I look over at him and he hands me the medicine. “Thank you.” I whisper, as Taewon’s head is right on my shoulder.

“No problem.” He smiles. “You said you were going to stay for a few days, right?” He asks. I nod. “If you don’t know your way around the city, I’d be more than happy to show you two around.”

“You don’t have to do that.” I say quickly. “I couldn’t bother you with that. You must be very busy…”

“I’m not too busy for a pretty lady and her adorable son.” He smiles brightly at me and my heart skips a beat.

“Well, if you put it like that, I can’t refuse.” I smile bashfully.

“Good, then I guess I should give you my phone number.” He seems suddenly shy. I pull my phone from my purse and hand it to him. He quickly types his number in and then hands his phone back to me. I look at the contact.

“Seokmin.” I say to myself.

“Don’t tell Taewon that I let you in on our secret. Only he’s supposed to know my real name.” Seokmin winks at me. I laugh.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” I nod.

“So, where are you going after this?”

“Probably out to get dinner.” I tell him.

“Mind if I join?”

“Is this your way of asking me on a date?” I tease.

“Yeah, actually.” Seokmin blushes adorably. I do the same but smile.

“Then sure, I’d love to. I bet Taewon will be excited to see you too.” I tell him.

“He’s a nice kid. You’ve really done a good job. I can tell you’re a good mom.” Seokmin says genuinely.

“Thank you.” I reply. It’s quiet for a moment before I speak up again. “You don’t mind going on a date with a single mom?” I question.

“Kids are my life. Of course I don’t mind. And the fact that you’re pretty cute too makes it all the better.” He flirts. I laugh.

“Mommy…” Taewon stirs awake. It seems my laughter woke him up.

“Oh, sorry, honey.” I apologize. He lifts his head a little to see Seokmin next to me.

“Seokmin! I-I mean, Dr. Lee.” Taewon glances at me. I smile. “Mommy, can Dr. Lee come with us?”

“You want him to?” I ask.

“Yeah, I like Dr. Lee.” Taewon smiles. That makes me smile.

“Well then I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” Taewon jumps form my arms and starts running around.

“You might not even need the medicine anymore. It seems he’s so excited it went away.” Seokmin laughs. I grin at my son.

“It’s all thanks to you.” I tell him.

“Nah.” Seokmin waves away my thanks. “How about we get going? I’m starving.”

“Sure.” I nod. Taewon and I follow Dr. Lee’s car all the way to some nice looking restaurant. We get out of our car and follow him inside. Seokmin seems to be a regular here, because we’re quickly shown to a table in the back despite the long line of people waiting to be seated. “Do you come here often?” I ask.

“Pretty much everyday for lunch and dinner.” Seokmin nods. I frown a little.

“That’s not healthy. I thought you were a doctor.” I say. He chuckles.

“I am, but I’m always busy. I don’t have time to buy groceries and make myself food.” He shrugs. I look at him for a minute before looking down at my menu. Without saying another word to each other, we order. Our food came out fast and I smile. I set Taewon up with his food and then started eating mine.

“This is nice.” I smile up at Seokmin.

“It is. I don’t think I’ve shared a meal like this with anyone in a long time.” He tells me. I grin at that.

“I feel special then.”

“You should feel special anyway. You’re a pretty extraordinary woman.” Seokmin says. I blush yet again at his comment.

“Oh stop.” I laugh, trying to brush off his compliment. “You’re the extraordinary one here. You save lives everyday.”

“I wouldn’t say everyday…” He thinks. “But I don’t really think about it, I guess. It’s just my job. I like helping people.”

“That’s amazing.” I say. He’s truly incredible. Is he really real? This kind of feels like a dream.

Dinner ends without a hitch. Taewon, Seokmin, and I all had a good time. It was really enjoyable.

Despite my protesting, Seokmin decides to see us back to our hotel. He even walks us all the way up to the room to make sure we get in okay. It’s really nice having someone be concerned like this about me.

“Can I talk to you for a minute after you get Taewon into bed?” Seokmin asks as I unlock the door.

“Sure. You can come in too.” I tell him. He hesitates for a moment before he nods. He follows in after me and watches as I get Taewon ready for bed. He quickly falls asleep and then I’m following Seokmin back towards the door to my hotel room.

“I had a really nice time today, Y/N.” He says with a bright smile. I couldn’t help but return it. His smile is just so contagious.

“Me too.”

“When you return to Busan, will you remember me?” He asks suddenly.

“Of course I will. How could I ever forget you? You’ve helped Taewon so much already.” I say.

“It’s my job to help.” He said. I look up at him and he steps closer to me, testing out the waters. I don’t step away. “So… You’ll still call me even when you go back home then?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I’d like to see you again.” He nods.

“Me too.” I nod too. We stare at each other for a minute before Seokmin quickly presses a kiss to my forehead. I close my eyes and smile at the sweet gesture.

“I hope you have a good night, Y/N. Sleep well.” Seokmin whispers.

“You too, Seokmin.” I reply. He stares at me with a warm look in his eyes for a moment longer before leaving. After the door closes behind him, I lean against it. I can’t help but smile and feel so giddy inside. Maybe this can blossom into something bigger. I can only hope.

I walk back towards the bed and then hear my phone go off. I pull it from my purse and open up a text. It’s from Seokmin.

_Maybe next time you can teach me how to make real food so that I can treat you to a real dinner._

I smiled and quickly replied.

_I’d really like that._

I put my phone away and laid down next to my son. Today has been an unexpectedly great day. I keep that thought in my mind as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
